nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dracolich
AC? Not sure why AC is listed at 42 since the toolset provides the rating already adjusted for ability & size. It should be 44 unless there is some other applicable penalty. No feats apply. Confirmation anyone? --Iconclast 13:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) * Where is it listed as 42? Combat debugging reports 44 and GetAC() reports 46 (as it doesn't include size). WhiZard 16:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) * Found the 42. It happens to be on Vixthra, and when that creature was cleaned out, the statistics weren't all adjusted to meet the generic dracolich. I will be updating. WhiZard 16:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) AB, revisited Here are my AB calculations (please verify): 37 dragon HD = 28 BAB (4 APR) 41 STR = +15 AB Huge = -2 AB There are no feats specified which affect AB nor +AB weapon enhancement on the skin or creature weapons. - - - - - - - Total = 28 + 15 - 2 = +41/+36/+31/+26 --Iconclast 18:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) * Epic attack bonus goes up at odd levels, so 37 dragon HD = 29 BA. --The Krit 19:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :* Thanks for the reminder, TK. More corrections are in my future. --Iconclast 22:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) skills ? Anyone know why this creature has 20 ranks of perform? Is it just a typo or an oddity in the level-up wizard? -MrZork 19:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) * It's just the allocation associated with the blueprint and nothing more. There are quite a few skill allocation discrepancies throughout the default palette that either are a clear error or were established for some future use that never was implemented. Dragon class uses cleric skill table so it MUST be an error. In this case, it could be noted. In other cases, it can become subjective (cougar has high Open Lock level. An error... or was it intended to be used as a familiar with functions like the pixie? I have no way of knowing.) --Iconclast 22:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) * Could be an oddity in the level-up wizard, seeing how this creature's cross-class skill limit would be 20. (Plus it looks like it gets 14 skill points per level, and its package only lists 5 skills among which to distribute them.) It's also possibly a typo -- maybe someone manually put the 20 into perform instead of persuade, then someone corrected the persuade ranks without touching perform? Regardless of how the perform ranks were acquired, I think the end result can be safely considered a weird oddity. --The Krit 22:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Magic immunity I was playing as a sorcerer/red dragon disciple, since i have few epic spells, i have used Mestil's acid sheath, Elemental shield and shapechange to kill him but aparently there are guys who managed to kill him using pure magic like : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9wYYnf_9nY How this is possible? 16:44, September 3, 2017 (UTC)Victor mf * What is surprising about being able to kill a dracolich using "pure magic"? (I haven't watched the video—not enough motivation to do so.) This creature's spell resistance is 26, so it has no effect once caster level hits 25 (or just 19 with epic spell penetration). Avoid mind-affecting spells, and successful use of magic against this creature is not surprising at all. Of course, if you have RDD levels diluting caster level, it takes longer to get to that point... Anyway, what gave you the idea that a dracolich is supposedly immune to magic? --The Krit (talk) 18:47, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :* I suspect that Victor's comment refers to Vixthra, the HotU dracolich, who differs from the standard listed here. Vixthra has SR at 32. Still not actual spell immunity but, if the caster mentioned had many RDD levels, then Vixthra may have been resisting most of his spells. As I recall, it isn't hard to end up facing Vixthra at a PC level in the low 20s. A sorcerer 11 / RDD 10 would find Vixthra resisting all of his resistable spells. :: However, the comment about the PC having "few epic spells" seems to imply having at least some epic spells. That sounds like a sorcerer/RDD with at least 21 levels of sorcerer. At that minimum level, even Vixthra should only be resisting 50% of the time (not counting penetration feats). - MrZork (talk) 21:51, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :* I've faced Vixtra at lv 22 sorcerer/10 RDD(played some player modules after OC before hotu with this char), since he resisted my Isaac's greater missile storm, i ""realized"" that he is immune and then used the sheath tactic. a Mordenkainen's disjunction can breach a spell IMMUNITY(not resistance)? 03:13, September 4, 2017 (UTC)Victor ::* I see two key points here. First off, when a creature has a name, there is a significant chance that it has been modified from its base creature. So when asking about such a creature, it is advisable to mention the creature's name, rather than ask about the base creature. Second, one should pay attention to details when reading the combat log. The message "Vix'thra attempts to resist spell : '''spell resisted'"'' is different than the message "Vix'thra attempts to resist spell : '''magic immunity'". The former indicates spell resistance, which can sometimes be overcome with additional castings of the same spell (i.e. don't give up after a single failure), and which can be reduced by ''Mord's disjunction. The latter indicates immunity to certain types of spells, which is going to apply to additional castings of the same spell, but which can sometimes be overcome by casting a higher-level spell or a spell from a different spell school. Neither of these messages by themselves indicates that a creature cannot be beaten with spells. --The Krit (talk) 04:47, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ::* Re: ''a Mordenkainen's disjunction can breach a spell IMMUNITY(not resistance)? ''A breach spell or a dispel (Mordenkainen's Disjunction is both) can totally remove a spell immunity if it is granted by a spell or spell-like effect. For example, it can remove the effects of Mind Blank or Shadow Shield, which grant some immunities. Additionally, a breach spell (Lesser/Greater Breach and Mordenkainen's) will lower spell resistance a bit for 10 rounds. This will often make the target vulnerable to spells it was otherwise able to resist. - MrZork (talk) 16:23, September 5, 2017 (UTC)